Draco Malfoy Has Wings
by OddKitty
Summary: Harry's thinking about Malfoy and it's slowly driving him insane. Because Draco is no angel and all Harry wants is for him to shut up.


Draco Malfoy Has Wings

Well, no he doesn't, that's not true; there is absolutely nothing angelic about that little prat. Time and time again he's made my life, and my friend's lives pure misery. And why? Why? I dread the day when I'm able to understand his motivations, but it still irks me that he acts like that.

I can't think of a time when that priss has ever been anything more than just completely obnoxious to us, and I can't really think of why he continues to be that way. Probably because it's so ingrained into his behaviour patterns that he just does it automatically or something.

The only thing he has going for him is his looks. That's the only way he could be considered angelic, with that white blonde hair, flawless skin, narrow frame and stormy grey eyes. I mean, you could almost fall in love with him…until he opens his mouth. Truly, it's unbelievable how cruel he really is until he starts to talk.

I've had fantasies about gagging him, just so that perfect façade wouldn't be ruined by the personality lying beneath. Then my thoughts take a turn for the weird and I end up waking in a cold sweat and with a very noticeable problem to get rid of. I'm glad Ron's a heavy sleeper, or I don't think I'd ever want to wake up. Dean's been giving me strange looks lately, but I can't help that the frequency of the dreams is increasing or that I'm getting increasingly aroused by them.

I was daydreaming the other day in class, I saw Malfoy hurrying down the hall, looking slightly dishevelled and coming from god knows where and I just wanted to run out there, corner him and press my hand over his mouth and press my body up against his and ravish him, bite his neck. I was halfway out of my seat to follow him down the hall when I snapped out of it. I had to pretend to need to use the bathroom, which wasn't exactly far from the truth.

You know it's funny how much attention I pay to him. I'd never really thought about it until the other day when he was absent for the main meal that night. I mean, it was odd. Because I noticed that he was gone, and then I was thinking, did he miss lunch, did he miss breakfast? And I knew, _knew_ that he'd been at both meals. I could describe what he'd eaten, in what order he'd picked the food, which hand he used his fork in and I remember feeling really…queasy, and shocked that I knew. It was like having a realisation that the only thing stopping me from being a stalker is knowing that he's watching me in much the same way…well, that wouldn't stop me from being a stalker, but it means that the interest, or the watchfulness, at least is mutual.

Next time I get in an argument with him, I'm going to hex him silent. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do, it'll be hilarious. It'd be the worst punishment for him, not being able to slag others out. Then at least for a while I can pretend that the soul that accompanies the body that you could almost fall in love with is a pure, is as beautiful.

Oh bollocks, I can't believe I think he's beautiful! Damn it, Dudley was right, I _am_ a raging poofter!

I've known for a while now that I've been attracted to Malfoy. What makes it worse is that it's despite what I know of his character. I mean, I've heard it said that the longer you know someone the uglier or more beautiful they become, depending on their personality. So why am I still attracted to him? Why is my attraction growing? I think I'll settle for blaming hormones at this point.

I mean, here I am, lying in bed, drapes spelled shut and also sound proofed and I'm thinking about the blonde and I'm getting excited; so excited I can't seem to stop touching myself, imaging that they're his hands, and not mine.

And, oh, it feels so sinfully good and so utterly perverse that all I want to do is scream his name. I hate that I have to suppress my cries, even knowing that I'm in a little soundless bubble, I couldn't bear to hear his name on my lips, in case I like it, in case one day I let it slip in the halls and forget to call him Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy doesn't have wings, but you could almost imagine that he did. You could almost fall in love with him.


End file.
